<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kwami Swap by PotatoTrash0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518261">Kwami Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0'>PotatoTrash0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Confused Hinata Hajime, Crossover, Gen, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), can i even call it that, i don't know. it's a miraculous ladybug au, whiny bastard cat. stinky cheese addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokori chuckled, “I admit it’s a stretch. With the Cat Miraculous, I have bad luck most of the time, but ladybugs are good luck, aren’t they?”<br/>Tentō narrowed his eyes, but they didn’t have much to go on as of now...clicking his tongue, he relented. “Fine,” he sighed, “try it. But I’m telling you, the Lucky Charm doesn’t just give you whatever you want. You have to actually figure out what to do with it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kwami Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>school is kicking my ass but at least these boys are doing okay<br/>Hokori is Komaeda, Tentō is Hinata, just fyi</p><p>edit: ksdjaf i forgot to mention but this was entirely inspired by @moochisun on tumblr!! umm here's the post: https://moochisun.tumblr.com/post/187851554184/omgomgomg-im-the-anon-who-watched-around-the-same#notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tentō stumbled as he landed, catching himself against the alleyway’s wall with a small grunt. Beside him, Hokori swung in just as haphazardly, though he seemed to be having more fun with his temporary Miraculous.</p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Okay,” Tentō breathed, slumping down and running a hand through his hair as his breathing slowed. “New idea, we actually make a plan before attacking.” Hokori nodded, “Yes, that would be wise.” He laughed as Tentō kicked a rock his way.<br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“Well, how about we use your—ah, <em>my</em> Lucky Charm?” Hokori slipped into a more serious tone, one of his hands reaching for his yo-yo.</p><p>“Yeah, no,” Tentō said, shaking his head and kicking off the wall. “Normally, I would agree, but we’re lagging behind because of our Miraculous swap. We don’t have enough information to come up with a solid plan or bullshit one like we’ve done before.”<br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“I suppose that’s true for you, but...” Hokori trailed off and paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, before his expression steeled itself. “Before you arrived to help, I got close enough to see that one of the jewels on Doragon’s choker was purple. I think the akuma is in there, so if we can distract them long enough for one of us to smash the crown, I might be able to purify it.”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Tentō nodded, his brows furrowing as he thought it over. “Alright. But what do we use as a distraction?”<br/>
“Maybe the Lucky Charm will give us something the akuma might want? We know it chases after shiny or expensive things,” Hokori suggested.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Tentō blinked before snorting. “Hokori, you know how random my Lucky Charm is. Even though that plan would work theoretically, there’s no telling what the Lucky Charm might give us.”</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hokori cocked his head, pursing his lips slightly. “I have pretty good luck, though, so it might work.”<br/>
Tentō rolled his eyes, “Yeah, because leaving things up to chance has definitely helped us save Tokyo before!” He felt the ears on the top of his head twitch, his tail whipping at his ankles.</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Hokori chuckled, “I admit it’s a stretch. With the Cat Miraculous, I have bad luck most of the time, but ladybugs are good luck, aren’t they?”<br/>
Tentō narrowed his eyes, but they didn’t have much to go on as of now...clicking his tongue, he relented.<br/>
“Fine,” he sighed, “try it. But I’m telling you, the Lucky Charm doesn’t just give you whatever you want. You have to actually figure out what to do with it.”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p><em>‘This is ridiculous,’</em> he thought to himself, staring at the alleyway wall ahead. <em>‘I’ve tried this kind of stuff before, there’s no way that the rules of the Miraculous will bend just for him.’</em><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>His gaze flickered to Hokori when his ears picked up a quiet gasp. His partner had a giddy grin on his face, grey eyes sparkling. Tentō raised a brow and took a step closer, leaning over the boy’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>He then let out some weird, strangled noise he couldn’t name. “...what the <em>fuck?</em>”</p><p>In Hokori’s hands was an ornate box, made of wood and lined with velvet. Inside was probably the biggest necklace he had ever seen, along with a set of equally obnoxious earrings and several bangle bracelets.</p><p>“Is—is that diamond?!” Tentō snatched the box from his partner’s hands, suddenly feeling like he needed to have a discussion about favoritism with Tikki.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Hokori, the damn bastard, burst out laughing before he slapped a hand over his mouth, doubling over.</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>---</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I still can’t believe that worked,” Tentō huffed, leaning on his staff. Hokori giggled, eyes trained on the now-purified akuma lingering on his finger. “I didn’t expect it to work so well either, but I guess my luck pulled through again!”</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>A beeping came from the ring on his finger, one of the green paw prints flickering and fading to black. The akuma jumped up onto Hokori’s nose, its wings fluttering rapidly. “We should leave before we transform back,” Tentō said, waiting for his partner to bid goodbye to the butterfly. (He did his best not to smile too fondly when Hokori turned around after looking so sad to see it go.)</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>They parted ways near some bakery, Tentō opting to leap another block away before landing. He ducked around the corner, glancing around before deeming the coast clear. “Plagg, claws in.” The black kwami flew out from the ring with a little flourish, groaning dramatically and flopping into Hinata’s hands like some maiden fainting onto her lounge chair.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“Next time,” Plagg huffed, glaring up at him, “I better not have to do so much work just so you guys can transform.”</p></div><div><p>Hinata scoffed, “You barely did anything.”</p></div><div><p>“Excuse me? Going around Tokyo searching for my owner in a huge crowd is stressful! At this rate, my fur will start turning white.”</p></div><div><p>“Yeah, right. You don’t even have fur! Besides, you can whine to Hokori about it, <em>I’m</em> not your Miraculous holder.”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Hinata slipped off the ring and put it into the black box he had stored in his pocket. He handed it to Plagg, pointedly ignoring the cat’s complaints.</p><p>“And tell him that his kwami is a pain in the ass for me,” Hinata called as Plagg flew off, snickering when yelled back indignantly, “Have some respect for your elders!”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Shortly after, Tikki flew into view, a wide smile on her face. “Hajime!” Hinata laughed as his kwami nuzzled against his cheek, holding her close for a moment. “Good to have you back, Tikki.” She settled into his shirt pocket like usual, handing him the earrings and taking the piece of chocolate he offered to her eagerly.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“By the way, the Miraculous’s powers are fixed, right?” He asked, putting on the earrings with only a little struggle. He made a mental note to ask Tsumiki or Mioda about his ears healing over.<br/>
He felt Tikki nod, “Yes. Even if the Miraculous, transformations, and weapons change to fit the holder’s preferences, the fundamental abilities don’t change.” Hinata hummed, tongue flicking over his retainer idly before he replied. “So what’s up with Hokori getting exactly what he wanted from the Lucky Charm earlier?”</p><p>“Hmm...” Tikki seemed to falter, nibbling at the chocolate as she thought. “According to Plagg, his holder tends to attract good and bad luck even without a Miraculous, so that might play into it.”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>“So I was right to think it was pure bullshit.”</p></div><div><p>“That’s...a crude way to put it, but you’re not entirely wrong. It is very abstract!”</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Hinata sighed, a smile crossing his face. Well, chalking it up to luck wouldn’t be his first choice, but he supposed having a cryptic and roundabout cat-boy for a partner ruled out all of his “ideal circumstances” in general.</p><p>Something told him it wouldn’t be quite as fun without Hokori and his chaotic ways, though.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>---</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Hokori landed just behind the local bakery, being careful to ensure he was hidden from view. “Tikki, spots off,” he whispered, catching the spotted kwami in his hands.<br/>
He was tempted to let Tikki take a nap, seeing how sleepy she looked in his palms. She deserved it, after all, but she also had to return to Tentō, so he gently nudged at her with his thumb. She took the hint after a moment, flying up and seemingly making Komaeda’s hair her temporary bed.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>He took his time taking out the earrings and placing them back into their container, speaking up once he was done. “Come on, I’m sure Tentō would like to be reunited with his kwami.”<br/>
Tikki brightened up at that, taking the black and red box with a renewed vigor. “It was nice meeting you,” Komaeda said softly, laughing when Tikki returned the sentiment by bumping against his nose with a smile.</p></div></div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Not too long after she left, Plagg flew in, announcing his presence by crashing into Komaeda’s chest with clearly exaggerated groaning. “You’re crushing on a guy with no idea what manners are, you know that, right?” Plagg said into his shirt, tail whipping around. Komaeda raised a brow but wasn’t too surprised to hear his kwami being so dramatic.</p><p>He grabbed his Miraculous back with his left hand, the other one digging in his coat pocket for the container he kept Plagg’s beloved cheese in. “I’m well aware of how blunt Tentō can be, but I’ll keep your concerns in mind.” He tossed a piece of Camembert Plagg’s way, watching his kwami rush to catch it in his mouth with a grin.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Admittedly, he had been worried when Tikki approached him at first, knowing first hand how much Plagg tended to get himself into trouble. But at the very least, he was here now, unharmed and safe.</p><p>Komaeda slipped the Cat Miraculous back onto his ring finger, feeling more at ease now that he had it back. For something he had only owned for a year, he found himself pretty attached to it.</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Though, it was the same for most of the things he had gained in the past year. It was weird, allowing himself to enjoy his life after years of avoiding forming attachments in fear of losing them. It was so ingrained into him, trying to live without fearing the worst was almost harder than just accepting it.</p></div><div><p>Komaeda shook his head, catching himself regressing back into his old habits. <em>‘Hinata-kun would probably be angry if he knew I was still entertaining the thought of my luck sabotaging me,’</em> he mused.</p><p>It was a viable possibility in his eyes, but Hinata always seemed to be firmly against Komaeda’s “self-destructive tendencies,” to quote the brunet. Why, Komaeda still couldn’t grasp, but there was little that he understood about Hinata in general.</p><p>
      <em>‘It’s not really necessary to understand someone to appreciate them though, is it?’</em>
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>procrastinating another fic in favor of writing dumb aus?? on this account?? more likely than you think<br/>leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this! it helps me know if people are actually reading this stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>